DeStorm Power
DeStorm Power is nicknamed The Railroad Tycoon. He was invited by an evil sorceress. He is killed by being shot by a bow and arrow for losing the challenge of him between Alex. Role Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I DeStorm is one of the people to receive an invitation to Joey Graceffa's party at a beautiful estate which was trapped in time and the only way to travel there was to take on a persona from the Victorian Era accordingly so the carriage can take you across time and travel to the house. Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II Tana is shown asking DeStorm about his money and his "assets". Then Jesse asks DeStorm how tight his security is on his railroads but then DeStorm replies with "How big is your gang?" Later, DeStorm on the confession cam recalls Jesse "sneaky" and he plans to watch him for what he does. DeStorm also talks with Alex guessing where his books are published at. During another confession cam scene, he recalls Allison as "hot but a bit creepy". During the first puzzle in the mansion, he noticed something was wrong with a painting which was one of the clues. In a clip, he is shown looking at part of a map. During the second puzzle to find items to kill Dorien, DeStorm is shown looking through a chair cushion. Later, he finds a small scroll that read "3B" connecting to the puzzle. DeStorm finds another scroll near a bottle. Also, when Allison rings the bell to warn the guests the vampires are coming, he hides near a curtain with Jesse. In another scene, DeStorm is reading a paper about the pool ball puzzle. After the pool ball puzzle, DeStorm directed everyone to go to the left side of the room. After that, DeStorm checks a glass cabinet and finds the purified salt for the ritual. Though, DeStorm continued investigating the pool sticks to find anything else. Later on, he wins the challenge against Lauren, while he pleads her to be eaten by the vampires instead. Episode 3 - Tangled Web 3 Days Ago A man by the name of Randal is being seduced by Kira and Haruko he then asks when he can see the gem they say he can see it later and that a guest would be joining them soon (unbeknownst to Randal it would be Jorogumo) they then tie him down he wakes hours later as Jorogumo crawls onto him and begins to devour him. Destorm is one of two males to be used as bait in this challenge. After Gabbie successfully retrieves the gem, she chooses to save him over Jesse. Episode 4 - A Nation Divided ''' ''During the Civil War ' There are 2 warriors fighting the enemy as they hear someone screaming in pain suddenly the enemy appears out of nowhere and is holding a decapitated man's head then the second warriors is worried so he tells the first warrior they need to get out of there however the first warrior sticks his ground. He then shots at one of them leaving a hole in their stomach however it instantly heals. Then the warrior fights another one when a hooded figure comes out holding a energy arrow asking how long he would resist them to which he replies forever shooting 2 of his guns north and south. Destorm partakes in the gem challenge after his team loses the game of Capture the Flag, the other guest being Alex. Destorm loses the challenge and is executed by the Dark Army via magic bow and arrow. Trivia Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Cast Category:Escape the Night Category:Males Category:Season 2 Category:Deceased Characters